amy's nightmare
by Perfectly-Imperfect-BookLover
Summary: Amy has a nightmare of the doctors death and tries to find him for comfort.


^hey guys,this is my first fanfic being uploaded and i'd rly like to know what you think so review plz!*

Amy stirred in her sleep,letting out a small whimper before rolling over on her side,a small tear escaped from the corner of her eye as the voices in her dream got louder.

"amy run!" screamed the doctor,desperately trying to by her some time as the daleks gathered around him,ready to chucked her a small key and she caught it with ease.  
>"i wont leave you doctor" she cried,shoving the key in her jeans pocket before rushing forwards.<br>"amy no" he shouted,eyes wide with alarm as his companion leapt forward,ready for ignored his shouts and reached for the lazargun,river had thankfully dropped after returning to camp for help from the doctor watched fearfully as she pulled the trigger,aiming it at each and every dalek in turn.  
>she'd just killed an entire race.<br>Amy could see the anger in the dotors eyes, .  
>"you just killed an entire race,amelia pond" he roared "but they were going to kill you"she pleaded pittifully.<br>The doctor was about to awnser her plead when he felt a sharp pain from looked down to see that a knife had been shoved through his back and into his stomach,and as he turned around he realised he had been stabbed by non other than his own future song.  
>The doctor turned back around and his gaze turned back to amy as he collapsed bleeding on the ground.<br>Amy watched as her own daughter and his future wife plunged the knife into his back,not uttering a sound,not one turned her gaze back to the doctor as he lay on the ground,gasping for his last breath to say his final words.  
>"i hate you amelia pond"<p>

amy woke and sat up in a flash,tears streaming down her fumbled with the lamp next to her bed,desperately trying to find the on switch and alow some light into the dark she found it she dragged her legs out of bed and dangled them over the side,gracefully slipping her slippers on before climbing out of bed completely.  
>The young scot,stumbled through the brightly lit hallways of the tardis searching for the doctor in all the usual places and had nearly given up when she came across a door she'd never seen before.<br>hesitantly,she twisted the knob,opening the door before stepping inside,and silently shutting it behind took in a shaky breath,wiping the fallen tears and trying to hold in the rest before slowly and cautiously turning around and peering into the dark could just make out the doctors form under the duvet on the bed,in the room and her breath hitched in her was at a oss of what to plan had been to seek comfort from her raggady old doctor but after looking at his peacefull form she just couldnt do it and turned to go,supressing a sob as she did so.  
>"amy?" questioned a tired voice from behind her,quizzicly.<br>"yes" she said quietly,not bothering to turn around in fear he would discover the unushed tears in her eyes.  
>"what are you doing here at this time of night?" he questioned confused before looking down at his watch on a hunch.<br>"morning"he corrected himself "are you okaii?"  
>amy could feel his concerned stare burning into her back and took a moment to compose herself before awnsering.<br>"I...I"she stumbled over the words unable to form them in her mind in her current state.  
>"I...nothing,im..fine,sorry to disturb you doctor,i'll just leave."<br>The doctor placed a hand on the impossible young womans shoulder,deeply was very unusual behavour for 'd never even so much as attempted to find him at this unholy hour before,not that he believed in god,but..then again it's not that he didnt doctor had seen to many wonderful things not to believe but to much evil to doctor mused the logistics of that over for a while before shaking his head to clear his thoughts and turning his attention back to amy.  
>"amy,look at me" he commanded softly.<br>amy took in a shaky breath,once again supressing the sob that longed to break free as she turned watched cautiously as he ran a smooth finger over her puffy eyes.  
>"why have you been crying?"he asked gently,now once again deeply had not once cried in her time with him and she'd nearly died so many times,okaii so she had cried roary that was had never cried without him knowing the cause before and so he felt helpless looking at his beloved companion who was clearly deeply troubled.<br>"I havent" amy lied,suddenly deciding she didnt waant him to see her weak,afterall she was no longer a little girl,running to her mother after a nightmare,not that she'd mother had died when she was five leaving her parentless and living alone with her aunt.  
>but regardless of that,such trival things should no longer matter to they did.<br>He made a hmmph noise,clearly showing he didn'y believe her in the slightest.  
>"look me in the eyes amy pond,look me in the eyes and tel me that you are fine" he said softly but also determained to get the young woman to open up ."if you can do that then i'll let you go"<br>she looked up and gazed at him for a while,biting her lip,unsure whether or no she could do she sighed and opened her mouth to tell him that she was fine but nothing came out,even when she tried again and again and again.  
>The doctor smiled sadly and grabbed her hand,leading her gently to the bed before taking a seat next to her.<br>"what is it amy?" he asked kindly.  
>"I just couldn't sleep" she admitted at last "had a bad dream"<br>"what was it about?" he asked curiously.  
>The doctor was confused by her shyness and knew that there was something more about the dream than she was letting on,which intrigued him.<br>Amy pond looked down as she started to explain the dream to her raggady doctor,who was sat next to her,listening intently as she explained.  
>"she killed you doctor" amy croaked out"and i could of stopped it,but i didnt,i just stood there and let you die"<br>"Amy pond" he started "mad,impossible,amy pond,it was just a dream"  
>"no wonder you hate me" she cried,starting to get worked up again.<br>"I don't hate you amy,i could never hate you,it was just a dream" he told the poor scot quietly.  
>she looked up at him through her lashes and through her arms around the now shocked,timelords neck,sobbing into his chest.<br>"shhh"he hummed softly while gently rubbing her back soothingly "it's okaii,it was just a dream"  
>Once she'd stopped sobbing,the doctor ordered her back to bed,afterall they had a long day ahead of them but as she shot a fearfull glance at the door,he sighed.<br>"would you like to stay here tonight amy?" he asked her quietly.  
>"no,it's okaii,i'll be fine" she gulped eyeing the door fearfully as she rose.<br>"Amy" he warned quietly she looked at him and nodded,looking down again as she climbed into bed next to him.  
>The doctor smiled slightly as he put his arm around the fearfull young woman before pulling the duvet over them and turning out the light.<p> 


End file.
